1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the attachment of smoker's tools to a cigarette, cigar or pipe lighter mechanism. In another aspect, the present invention relates to smoker's tools that readily mount onto lighter mechanism by means of a novel spring clip on which the smoker's tools are securely and functionally positioned. In still another aspect of the invention, the tools comprise a relatively inexpensive but useful smoker's kit that preferably mounts onto what is commonly known as a disposable or throw-away lighter of the type marketed by BIC Corporation of Milford, Conn.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Adaptation of smoker's kits to lighter mechanisms are known in the prior art. A representation sampling of prior art devices of the type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,766 and 4,043,348, both to Garland H. Kanady and 3,220,420 to Jean Genoud. Each patent referred to generally discloses a retractable pipe tamp attached to a lighter mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,822 to Edgar D. Meyer discloses a "built-in" pipe smoker's tamp and pick which are pivotal and mount within a hinged cover of a lighter mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,515 to Eli F. Wismer, Jr. discloses a slideable tamp and pick arrangement which are "built-in" accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,137 to Paul E. Narragon discloses a pivotal tamp and pick also "built-in" to the lighter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,249 to Cecil C. Holland discloses a reusable backing plate which clamps to the end portion of a packet of what is commonly known as book matches. The backing plate incorporates a pivotal arm which is equipped with a tobacco tamping head.